1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection quantity control system for a general-purpose engine having a control unit which corrects an amount of fuel injected by a fuel injection valve into an intake passage toward an increased side when an acceleration state results from operation of a throttle operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motorcycle engine in which a quantity of fuel injected at the time of vehicle acceleration is controlled by increase-quantity correction is disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-135491.
Assume that the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-135491 is applied, without any modifications, to a general-purpose engine in which the opening degree of a throttle valve is set in accordance with manual operation of throttle operating means. In a case where the throttle operating means is manually operated to successively open and close the throttle valve, it is determined that the engine is in an acceleration state when an increase in the opening of the throttle valve per unit time is a predetermined value or more. Consequently, although correction of the amount of fuel injected toward an increased side is successively performed, there is a drawback of an undesired after-burn occurring occasionally.